La Chica del Espejo
by Miss D'mestry
Summary: ONE-SHOT Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Rebecca y Happy miraban a sus compañeros del Edens Zero. Pero con la invitación que recibieron por parte de su querida amiga Homura se reencontrarán con todos sus viejos amigos. Después de bastantes aventuras Homura y Weisz por fin se casarán. Aunque hay un problema. Homura no se siente segura y empieza a sobre pensar las cosas.


Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que te ví, exactamente dos años. Han sucedido tantas cosas entre nosotras; y ahora me pides que sea tu dama de honor en tu boda con Weisz. No sabes que tan feliz me hace esa noticia querida amiga mía, Homura.

Por fin después de un viaje de un año luz, llegue al planeta Blue Garden. No había cambiado mucho, a excepción de la nueva tecnología, es tan hermoso como recordaba. El aeropuerto estaba llenisimo de gente, por mí no había problema claro, lo que me preocupaba era que Happy decidió adelantarse para conseguir algún transporte.

Es emocionante, por fin podré volver a ver a Homura, Weisz, Pino, Shiki y a las hermanas. Eso me trae tantos recuerdos.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, cómo me pediste que fuera tu dama de honor, al oírlo al instante me puse a llorar y acceder un millón de veces a la propuesta. Weisz había salido, y me pediste que no digiera nada porque querías sorprender a todos. Es bastante irónico, antes te dabas por muerta antes de aceptar alguna cita con el, yo siempre te lo dije, pero te reías; al final estarían juntos.

Estaba bastante centrada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando di a parar a la entrada del aeropuerto. Justo a tiempo. Happy ya estaba dentro de un taxi gritándome que me apurará. Tomamos el taxi y salimos del lugar. El camino llenaba mi mente de nostalgia. ¿Siempre fue así de hermoso? Creo que reconsiderare volver a vivir aquí.

—Rebecca, no puedo esperar para ver a los chicos ¿y tú? —comentó fugazmente Happy, sin dejar de mirar las calles. —También extraño vivir aquí, me preguntó si habrá cambiado el gremio.

—Por supuesto que no puedo esperar a ver los, ha pasado bastante tiempo y casi no hablamos. Bueno al menos yo. Porque no creas que no me di cuenta que te la pasabas hablando con Pino —sonreí pícara.

Happy al escucharme se empezó a rascarse la nuca con vergüenza. Es tan lindo. El resto del caminó estuvimos apuntando a viejos lugares a los cuales íbamos frecuentemente cuando no estábamos en la Edens Zero.

Por fin llegamos al hotel.

Antes de salír, le pedí a Happy que fuera acomodando las cosas, se pusiera cómodo y que descansará un poco ya que el día siguiente al de mañana era la boda. Llegué a la recepción y ahí me encontré a Homura quien me esperaba jugando con sus cabellos.

No puede evitarlo y corrí hacia ella, la sorprendí un poco pero me correspondío. Homura se aferró un poco más a mi, al momento también sentí como sus lágrimas caían a mis hombros para después susurrarme inconscientemente:

—Si veniste.

—Claro que sí, Homura eres una de mis mejores amigas. No podía perderme esto. Sin mencionar que también vine a darle una pequeña amenaza a Weisz —sonreí separándola de mí y tomando sus manos.

—Gracias, en serio esto es muy importante para mí —sonrío avergonzada.

—Y bien. ¿Qué estamos esperando? —le di un pequeño tirón para que empezará a caminar junto a mi hacía la salida.

Homura me llevó a pasear y a mostrarme la ciudad, todo lo que había cambiado, sus maravillosos paisajes, restaurantes que estaban para morirse. Me conoce demasiado bien, que bueno, porque ya estaba muriendo de hambre.

En el paseo me contó cómo Weisz finalmente logró conquistar la, aunque realmente parece que ella simplemente cayó enamorada, pero en fin, no quise quitarle la diversión. Cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Weisz sus ojos se iluminaban bastante por la emoción. Hablaba de la boda y lo mucho que esperaba por ella. Simplemente era adorable, extrañaba mucho esto.

Homura me llevó a su apartamento que compartía con Weisz, el cual según entendí fue con Shiki para una «noche de hombres», o algo por el estilo. Realmente no le creí al inicio ya que después de todo Shiki seguía siendo muy inocente en mi opinión. El apartamento era bastante amplio y tenía varías recamaras. En su cuarto había una cama matrimonial y un pequeño tocador a lado con un espejo.

La noche pasó bastante animada hasta que de un momento a otro Homura empezó a hablar muy clarito con la voz un poco quebrada. Siempre tan sentimental mi dulce amiga. Me encontraba cepillando su largo cabello negro cual noche por lo que dejé el cepillo en la cama y la abracé desde atrás.

—Rebecca, tengo algo que confesarte...

—¿Qué sucede Homura? ¿Por qué tan decaída de repente? Recuerda puedes confiar en mí —me separé y voltie su banquito hacía mí.

Su cara estaba llorosa, sus ojos rojos y sus mejillas cubiertas de un rojo intenso. Como me duele verla así.

—Tengo miedo a que algo sale mal. ¿Qué tal si Weisz cambia de opinión? ¿Y si lo nuestro no funciona? ¿Y si solo fue momentáneo? Tengo tantas dudas atormentando me Rebecca.

—Homura no tienes porque, tú sabes que Weisz te ama más que a nada. Creo que incluso más que a el mismo —reí tratando de levantarle el ánimo, pero no funcionó.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Qué haré? —miró al suelo tratando de ocultar su rostro.

Me levanté y caminé hacía el espejo —Homura ven —ella obedeció pero aún con la cabeza baja —. Levanta la cabeza y dime qué vez.

Dudosa de lo que hacía levantó su mirada y miró su reflejo sin entender exactamente lo que le pedía.

—Mi reflejo. ¿Por?

—Homura te quiero presentar a la chica más valiente del universo. Homura Kougetsu. Esta chica es alguien que a pesar de tener miedo siempre tiene el coraje de levantarse y luchar por sus amigos. Esta chica es lo suficientemente capaz de hacer lo que ella deseé. Tiene unos sueños maravillosos. Sus amigos la aman tal y como ella es. Es hermosa, fuerte he inteligente. Tiene a alguien que la ama muchísimo y si no es así el se lo pierde ya que ella, no necesita de ningún hombre. Ahora dime ¿Qué miras en el espejo?

—Yo... Yo miro a Homura Kougetsu —miró seriamente con las lágrimas ya secas.

—Si. Y sabes qué, ella ha pasado cosas mucho peores. ¿Una boda? ¡Bah! Eso no es nada para ella. Ella puede con eso y con mucho más. Homura Kougetsu siempre tendré a sus grandes amigos que la apoyarán hasta el final, como Rebecca Bluegarden —se halago a si misma causando una risilla por parte de su amiga.

Por fin toda aquella tristeza que alguna vez inundó los pensamientos de Homura fue removida y cambiada por ideas nuevas y positivas. Me abrazó con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa empezó a decir gracias unas mil veces. La pillamada siguió como si nada, aunque había veces que me levantaba y le hablaba a Happy para ver cómo estaba, haya en el hotel.

Después de una «larga espera» según Happy, la boda había llegado. Homura tenía un vestido blanco hermoso, largo hasta los pies y un velo que cubría su cabeza, el cabello lo tenía bien sujetado en un chongo con flores alrededor de todo el lado derecho de su cabeza; tenía una fina capa de maquillaje natural, sus labios tenían un ligero rosa salmón brilloso, etc. Y Weisz como siempre se lucía con su traje negro. Shiki se encontraba parado aún lado de mi, se miraba muy incómodo pero también muy guapo con el traje. En general todo era encantador.

La boda prosiguió como lo sería normalmente y termino siendo un éxito. En cuanto el padre dijo las palabras puedes besar a la novia, para Weisz no se lo tenían que pedir dos veces, tomó a Homura entré sus brazos y la besó. Todos festejamos.

La fiesta fue enorme y llena de alegría, todos los miembros del gremio Luz Meteora se encontraban ahí festejando; yo simplemente estaba orgullosa de Homura, de cómo tomó todo a la hora de la hora.

Me encontraba bailando con Shiki ya que Happy se perdió de mi vista y no quería pasar el resto de la fiesta sola. Bailamos unas dos canciones y Shiki seguía bastante animado aún. No sé cómo nunca se le acababan la energías. Yo ya estaba cansada y para mí suerte, Homura llegó y me saco de ahí. Caminamos un rato alrededor del salón, platicábamos sobre que nos prepararía el futuro y cosas así, llegó un momento en el que Homura tocó el tema de lo que le había dicho unos días antes de la boda.

—En serio gracias por apoyarme en todo esto Rebecca. Eres la mejor amiga de todas —dijo Homura mirando a los invitados bailar, hablar, comer, etc.

—No es nada Homura. Siempre puedes confiar en mí. Y dime, ¿ya sabes quién es realmente la chica del espejo?

—Si. Gracias a ti Rebecca. Yo soy la chica del espejo. Homura Kougetsu. La chica más valiente del universo, ahora Homura Steiner —sonrío con dulzura mostrándome su anillo de bodas en su dedo.

—Si...

Y la noche continúo entre risa y risa. Baile y baile. Claro que también comida y demasiado ruido.


End file.
